A Different Fate
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When the Killing curse backfire it sends baby Harry into the past to a kingdom allied with Arendelle around the time Elsa is born. I suck at summaries so read the story it is good in my opinion. Pairing will be Harry/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

"Pity Mudblood that I have to kill you and remove the stain of you from the Pureblood society. It was a greater shame that I have to wipe out the entire last line of Gryffindor. None the less AVADA KADAVRA." Voldemort yelled getting to the Potter's nursery after killing James Potter.

When Lily fell to the ground dead two ancient rites came into play. One was a curse that the line of Evan would never wield magic without an elemental being born in the following generation. The second was the blood protection of the Potter clan that blessed that if one died protecting another young it would bring the young to a place of safety.

Turning to the small child in the crib Voldemort almost released a tear after checking the child's core. "Poor child and to think that if you were not destined to be my doom I would not kill you but take you as my heir because of your power and cause the ancient house of Gryffindor to not be wiped away but I cannot do that sadly. AVADA KADAVRA!"

When the curse backfired on Voldemort the ancient protection was manipulated by the Horcrux and sent young Harry back in time to the era where Elementals were dying out but not all gone. The Age in Which Arendelle was a ruling country in the Northern World and the castle where Durmstrang would one day be built was in the beginnings of its kingdom's growth.

Jacob and Emeline Dagworth The king and Queen of The Northern Lands (Svalbard) while walking through one of their small gardens because of their kingdom's long winters heard a crying out.

"Emmy my love what is that crying?" Jacob asked his wife lovingly.

"Jake I do not know but perhaps it is a blessing from Odin for our constant prayers to have a child." Emeline said before pulling Jacob over to the noise.

After a small bit of a walk the Royals found a small baby boy in rather thin clothing playing with a polar bear cub that was alone.

"Emmy I think you were right that Odin has finally granted us our wish to have a child just before we leave for the celebration of the birth of the first child of our dear friends in Arendelle." Jacob said picking up the small child and handing the child to his wife carefully.

"Jake I agree that we are lucky we can show him to our friends when we arrive there as well. But what of the young Polar bear it seems to have no mother nearby?" Emeline asked worried for the animal as well that was whimpering.

"Let us go back to the castle and if it follows us then we will let it live with us. If it flees to its mother then we shall leave it be." Jacob said before wrapping an arm around his wife lovingly.

"Good idea my love." Emeline said before starting to walk towards the castle.

When the couple and with the small child arrived near the doors of the Castle the small Polar bear who had just looked at them whimpering stood up and ran towards the door.

"Well my sweet it seems that it must be alone or be very protective of our new child. What should we name him anyway?" Jacob asked his wife while opening the door.

"Well normally I would want to have at least a week to figure out a name for any child but for some reason I just have a feeling his name should be Harry Jacob Dagworth." Emeline said with a smile while walking into the castle and starting up the steps to the castle living quarters.

"I agree my sweet I was thinking the exact same thing." Jacob said before also retireing for the night.

The next morning Jacob woke up with a bit of a shock Emeline was not beside him after almost freaking out he remembered that they had found a small child the previous day.

"Jacob the bear seems very attached to Harry almost as if they were bonded." Emeline said from the dresser.

"Really well that is very interesting. Now are you ready for our friends John, Mary, George, Elizabeth, and Phillip and his new wife Kathleen; from the Distant Lands (Canada), the frozen lands (Greenland), and the Planting Lands (Iceland) respectively?" Jacob asked his wife

"Oh I had completely forgotten about our old friends coming to visit us before we all leave in a few weeks for Arendelle (Norway) for the celebration of Adgar and Idun's child being born." Emeline said before quickly getting ready for their friends arrival.

Arriving at the docks the couple were soon able to see the boats of their friends who were the monarchs of their own kingdoms.

"My old friends how has life been since we last met and chose our kingdoms?" Jacob asked once all of the royals were on land.

"Jake it has been well but it seems shocking that only ten years ago we were all united under the banner of Arendelle under the rule of Harald." John said kindly to his old friend.

"May we always remember to thank Adgar for giving us our own nations to rule." George said sarcastically.

"George has life not been well for you and your people?" Emeline asked concerned.

"Oh no Emmy it is just that my husband George was not quite ready to take the place of king of a kingdom. It did not help at all that he was supposed to have been the governor for a time but his father died and then Harald died and Adgar made him a king. He just thinks that Adgar is a lazy man who did not want the responsibility." Elizabeth said smiling while George grumbled.

"But George my old friend would you really enjoy having to wait four months if anything happened in your kingdom to be able to do anything? Beside Adgar already has a lot on his plate Arendelle is the largest of the Northern Kingdoms and it still has a few counties which none of the rest of us have." Phillip said before starting towards the castle.

Arriving back at the castle a cry was heard from the upper rooms.

"What was that Phillip? You never told me that any of your friends had children except Adgar?" Kathleen said angrily.

"I am dory my dear but I did not know that any of my friends did. When did you guys have a child?" Phillip asked Jacob as Emeline had rushed upstairs.

"Well we couldn't have really because we just found the child in our gardens yesterday." Jacob said sheepishly.

After Emeline came back stairs the talk turned to the child and away from their problems in their kingdoms.

**AN: Next Chapter the Birth Celebration of Elsa**

**Please Review**

**Pairing will be Harry/ Elsa**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Forgive the Lack of updating but Life has gotten in the way and my muse died so I had to buy a new one**

_Last Time:__ "What was that Phillip? You never told me that any of your friends had children except Adgar?" Kathleen said angrily._

_"I am dory my dear but I did not know that any of my friends did. When did you guys have a child?" Phillip asked Jacob as Emeline had rushed upstairs._

_"Well we couldn't have really because we just found the child in our gardens yesterday." Jacob said sheepishly._

_After Emeline came back stairs the talk turned to the child and away from their problems in their kingdoms._

Now onto the Story

After a few days of final preparation the kings and queens all left the northern lands as a large convoy.

"Dear how do you think Adgar and Idun will react to having a second child at their child's celebration?" Emeline asked her husband worriedly.

"Emmy we both know that Adgar and Idun love children and knowing them they might try to get them engaged before we leave!" Jacob said with a laugh.

"You are probably right dear but don't even think of doing that or else you are sleeping on the couch for the next four years." Emeline said glaring at Jacob.

"Of course my dear." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Good." Emeline said before heading below deck to rest.

Meanwhile in Harry's Birth Time Frame at Hogwarts.

"This is very odd." An old man sitting by himself said aloud while looking at seven stones with two of them being dim while the other five were glowing brightly.

"What is odd Albus?" A Portrait of a man with Black hair and Brown eyes on the wall asked.

"Well Hadrian I created life stones for your four great grandson and his wife along with Tom Riddle and your four great grandson's close friend Frank and his wife and son." The old man now known as Albus said to the painting.

"Well Dumbledore what is odd about that except that you did it illegally?" A second portrait but this one of a man who also had dark hair but had a large beard asked snidely.

"Well Phineas the thing is that while James and Lily's life stones have went dark their son Harrison's has not. Likewise Riddle's also did not but neither one of them can be found by any form of magic be that scyring or using the point me charm it is as if they both just ceased to exist." Albus said in frustration.

"Albus why are you so interested in mine and Godric's last descendents?" An old painting of a man with long black hair and a thin beard asked quizzically.

"Salazar a prophecy was made saying that either Godric or Helga's last heir would defeat your final heir as he has fell from the light and started killing all muggles." Albus said flatly.

"Fine Dumbledore but be warned that if it was the last son of Godric or Helga that bested my last heir then I give them the lordship Slytherin. As I say. So Mote It Be!" The painting said before a flash of light shot off of the painting shocking all the inhabitants in the room.

**Back into the age of Arendelle.**

"Your Highness we are approaching Arendelle." A large man who was standing at the back of the boat said loudly.

"Thank you captain." Jacob said while standing and looking out seeing the harbor that he had once visited often.

After a few minutes the boat docked at the harbor and a man with light brown hair came up to the boat quickly.

"My old friends how wonderful it is that you are here. Come with me quickly Idun is dying to see you all." The man said happily.

"Adgar it is great to be back in Arendelle." Jacob said and getting nods from all the other royals followed Adgar to his castle and into the great hall.

"Emeline, Mary, Elizabeth how great it is that you are here." A young woman said running towards the group before noticing Kathleen. "You must be Kathleen, Phillip's wife. Yeah a new girl in our circle."

"Hello your Highness." Kathleen said carefully.

"No none of that we are all friends here. Emeline when did you have a child?" The woman said seeing Emeline holding Harry.

"Idun, Jacob and I found this child just a few weeks ago and when we could find no parent we took him in. Now how about we go and let the men talk business as we know they will be." Emeline said smiling.

"Of course." Idun said smiling before leading the women to a different part of the room where there were a few other women. (AN I will be switching perspectives from here on out till the end of the chapter)

**Men Conversation**

"Adgar who is this other man beside you?" George asked seeing a larger man standing a small bit behind Adgar.

"This friend is my brother in law Henry who is the King of Corona. He married my sister Melissa. You remember her right?" Adgar asked smirking.

"Of course I remember her if it were not for the fact that your father would never allow her to marry anyone who was not royal I would have married her. But it probably is for the best because I married Kathleen and she is the most wonderful woman I have ever met." Phillip said smiling.

"Phil she is the only one who can keep you in line. So Henry tell us a bit more about yourself." John said kindly.

**Women Conversation**

"Girls you remember Melissa right?" Idun asked when they got to a set of cribs.

"Of course I remember Melissa. How are you and where did you go I have not seen you since your father was still alive?" Mary asked surprised to see the other woman.

"Mary it is so good to see you as well. So you know that my father refused to let Phillip propose to me. So when he got ill he contacted his friend Howard the king of Corona who had a son a few years older than Adgar and offered me to him." Melissa said smiling.

"Wait your father sold you to a man so you could not marry Phillip? Kathleen asked shocked.

"Yeah but it was for the best I think. About six months after I moved to Corona Howard died and Henry became king. By that time I had gotten to know him and had started to fall in love with him. As soon as his father died and he heard word that my father had died he told me he would escort me home." Melissa said softly.

"Then what happened?" Elizabeth asked interested in the story.

"Well I told him to give me about six months to think about it and four months later he asked for my hand and I agreed readily. Since then I almost died when I was carrying our daughter Rapunzel but I am now doing better." Melissa said smiling.

"Well that is good well it looks to me like there are two girls and one boy all about the same age as Jacob and I recently found this child who looks to be no older than a year old while walking in our garden." Emeline said smiling.

**End Chapter**

**So now a few small questions**

**1 What element should Harry be?**

**2 Should Harry get with Rapunzel as well?**

**3 Should Anna be an elemental?**

**Things to Look Forward to.**

**Adgar and Idun will go missing when they go to search for Rapunzel who is kidnapped.**

**Han's has a younger brother who is abandoned in the search for Rapunzel in Corona**

**Elements**

Basic:

Fire

Water

Earth

Air

Light

Darkness

Energy

Advanced:

Magic

Death

Life

Growth

Ice

Lightning

Wind

Combination:

Life/Energy: Emotion

Fire/Earth: Magma

Earth/Water: Earthquake

Water/Air: Hurricane

Lightning/Air: Storm

Life/Death: Time

Wind/Growth: Forest

**Elsa:**

Major: Ice

Minor: Emotion, Air

**Gothel:**

Major: Darkness

**Harry:**

Major: Storm

Minor: Time, Ice, Magic

**Rapunzel**

Major: Growth

Minor: Forest, Fire


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
